Always and Forever
by MrsSeeleyJosephBooth18
Summary: GSR:Aftermath of Dead doll. What will Sara and Grissom do when Ecklie is going to break up the team. and they have a few secrets left?K may turn into T rating
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work Sara?" Grissom asked her that evening before work. "I mean you still have the full arm cast and your wounds aren't completely healed."

"Gil, I will be fine," Sara said putting her good hand on his chest.

"Promise?" Grissom asked with worry in his eyes.

Sara gave him a quick kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear, "I promise."

They walked out to the Denali and Grissom opened the passenger seat door and helped Sara in.

The car ride was silent and both couldn't wait to get to the lab. Sara wanted to get away from Grissom's constant worry and Grissom knew Sara wouldn't mouth back at work. They got to the lab and Sara had a meeting with Ecklie. She walked into his office and sat down.

"Sara I never pictured you to break the rules, never mind I did…" Ecklie said but was then cut off by Sara.

"Cut to the chase Ecklie."

"Um.. Okay. This is an Administrative Inquiry, you and your supervisor were in direct violation of lab policy."

"Are."

Ecklie looked at Sara, "Are in direct violation of lab policy. How long have you and your supervisor had a relationship?"

"We have always had a relationship."

"How long have you two been intimate?"

"From the day we met, when I came to Las Vegas it wasn't an immediate thing. It was official about two years ago, I think on a Sunday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We can't let out team be broken up. We're a family and we work the best together. Besides we didn't think a little more love would afflict our work. Gil and I never show affection at work."

"What makes you think I won't break up the team now?"

"Because I have no problem leaving and Gil has many offers to do seminars. I'm sure you wouldn't miss us."

"Is that a threat Sidle?"

"No, it's a fact," Sara said with a smile.

"Okay, you are excused. If you see Grissom tell him to pay me a visit."

Sara walked out of Ecklie's office and into Gil's. He was sitting there doing paperwork.

"Ecklie wants you in his office now." Sara said in a mocking 'angry Ecklie voice.'

Grissom laughed, "Why?"

"An administrative inquiry about our direct violation to lab policy."

Grissom got up and gave her a quick grin and went to Ecklie's office.

He walked into his office and sat down and Ecklie felt a odd sense of déjà vu which got worse as he asked Grissom the same questions and got nearly identical answers. After he was finished he said, "Okay thank you. I will notify you on the decision by the end of the shift."

Grissom nodded and left the room to go continue his piles of paperwork. He really wanted to talk to Sara, they hadn't really talked since the case because the whole time she was at home she slept, but he couldn't talk to her now because she was on a case with Warrick in Henderson. So there was nothing he could do but paper work.

"So Sara, how long have you been with Gris?" Warrick asked while taking pictures.

"And there is the ultimate question" Sara said swabbing a pool of blood. Right then Sara's phone rang and she answered, "Sidle. Yeah I am on my way." She hung up and looked at Warrick "Sorry, That was Ecklie. Brass is taking me back, I have a meeting to attend."

When Sara got to the lab she went to Ecklie's office to find Grissom and Ecklie waiting for her. She sat next to Grissom and Ecklie stared them down. "You two had the exact same stories and even with your lies about leaving I am going to put Catherine, Sara, and Nick on days and keep Grissom, Warrick, and Greg on graveyard."

Sara stood up and said "I quit," and walked out. She was out in the parking lot when she thought 'damn I can't drive' so she sat on the curb.

"I'm afraid you made a poor choice Ecklie," Grissom said standing up "I am taking a job offer somewhere else. Find yourself a new graveyard supervisor." He said and walked out looking for Sara.

Ecklie stood there in awe "damn, I am in deep shit." He said and started pacing his office.

Grissom found Sara sitting on the curb, "Sara honey let's go home" he said helping her up and leading her to the denali. "We can pack and leave right away."

"Gil, I didn't even get to tell Catherine."

Grissom reached over and brushed the hair out of her face, "I know sweetie, but she'll find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sorry I forgot one on the first chapter so this is for both. I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. If I did Sara wouldn't have left. Warrick wouldn't have died. And Grissom would not be leaving. Review please. This is my first story so if there is anything you want to see let me know**

They packed clothes to last them two weeks and left. The only person they told their whereabouts to was Brass. They arrived in San Diego and Grissom had the bellhop take the bags in and he carried Sara because he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. When he got to the room he laid Sara on the bed and then grabbed some pajamas to change her into. After he got both of them changed he slipped Sara's ring off her finger and placed it in the drawer.

At 3 in the morning Grissom woke up to Sara's screams, "Gil! Help me! Gil!"

Grissom shook Sara lightly and woke her up from her nightmare. She jumped up scared and Grissom pulled her in his arms and rubbed her back "Shhh. . . it's okay."

Sara's breathing evened out and she said "Gil I feel nauseous."

Gil helped her up and led her to the bathroom and went to make some tea. When he walked back into the bathroom Sara was leaning over the toilet and he held her hair back quick while she threw up.

That morning they went in to accept their new jobs at the San Diego crime lab. They were open with their relationship there and the sheriff told them they were fine working together. Sara and Grissom would show affection in the lab, as did other couples, but NEVER at a scene.

A week had passed and Sara and Grissom had adjusted quickly, although Sara would have an occasional break down.

"Gil I need to tell Catherine. I am going crazy" Sara said one night before bed.

Grissom nodded, "Go ahead and call her. Ask when her next day off is and tell her we can meet her at the diner."

Sara called Catherine and decided they would meet on Friday. After that they went to bed.

**Sorry this was short but I gotta do other stuff. Review and ill get another chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR THE PEOPLE IN IT

At about 2:45 Grissom was woken up by a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to Ecklie.

"Conrad, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Can we talk?" was all he said in return.

Grissom let him in but went and made some tea.

"Who is that for?" Ecklie asked confused.

"Sara. I don't think she is going to be happy to find you here."

Ecklie sat there still confused and then Sara started screaming "No! don't please!OWWW!"

Ecklie jumped in shock and Grissom ran to Sara's side and shook her, "Sara, shhh, it's okay. I'm here."

Sara's breath was uneven and she laid her head on Grissom's chest and started crying and he just sat there holding her and rubbing her back. After she calmed down she said, "Gil.. ."

And with that he helped her to the bathroom where he held her hair back. After that he gave her some tea and told her Ecklie was here.

"What does he want?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"Let's find out," he said and helped her out and they sat on the bed and talked with Ecklie.

"I want you two to come back. We need you guys."

"Will Sara and I get to work together?"

Ecklie hesitated to answer, "Um. . .no. . . but"

Before he could finish Grissom interrupted, "No, get out now Ecklie. We have places to be." And with that Ecklie left.

That day Grissom drove Sara to the doctor and they said she could get her cast off in a week and would just have a brace on her wrist. After her appointment they went shopping for some new clothes, especially for Sara.

Later they went to work and Sara was very emotional about the case because it was an abuse, Sara was in the living room dusting for prints and Grissom was in the kitchen photographing evidence. "Gil, come take a look at this"Sara hollered finding something.  
When he walked in he saw a man with a knife approaching Sara. "Sara! Behind you!" he yelled.

Sara turned around and the knife brushed against her cheek cutting her. Then with her good arm she elbowed him in the groin and he fell to the ground. Then she pulled her gun and so did Grissom. The police came in and cuffed him and he turned out to be the killer. A paramedic came and tended to Sara's cut. She ended up getting seven stitches, making Grissom even more over protective. Now she was hardly ever let out of his sight.

**OKAY that's all I have for now. If you all like it I will write more. Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long I have been SO busy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI or the characters**

Thursday they drove down to Las Vegas and stayed at their old house which was now their vacation home. Sara's 3 o'clock nightmare and sickness became a routine and neither her doctor nor therapist could figure out how to help her get rid of them. Friday morning they walked into the diner and saw Catherine and Lindsey sitting at a table. Lindsey got up and ran to Sara, "Aunt Sara!" she said hugging Sara but watching her arm.

Sara hugged her back, "Since when am I officially part of the family?"

"Since you nearly died, which by the way I haven't seen you since before it happened and also because of that beautiful ring on your left hand!" Lindsey said and looked at it with out moving Sara's arm.

"Wow Linds, you are a born CSI, you are more observant than Catherine!" Grissom said and hugged her.

Catherine got up and hugged Grissom and then Sara, "Oh, really? I bet she didn't notice that Sara is pregnant!"

Sara's jaw dropped, "Jeez! Gil! We didn't even need to come! All we needed to do was send a picture!"

They all laughed and sat down. "So when were you two engaged?" Catherine asked.

"Well you remember the Lady Heather case and the Western family theme park where you swore they had a thing?" Sara asked.

"OH MY GOSH! The one where I said all that stuff about his past relationships and what I swore he did! I'm so sorry!" Catherine said nearly freaking out.

"It's okay. Well that night we got in a HUGE fight. I actually think I started throwing stuff out of my kit at him."

"All the big hard stuff," Grissom added.

"Okay I started throwing all the big hard stuff out of my kit at him. Well then he explained it all, we made up that night, and he proposed the next morning. I didn't wear the ring until after I got the cast because no one knew. Then the cast kind of hid the ring." Sara said.

"When did you guys get married?" Lindsey asked.

"June 18. You will be getting a card in the mail. Sara wouldn't let me send them out until she told you." Grissom said laughing.

"So how is the little one coming?" Catherine asked.

"They're all good, the doctor said," Sara began but was cut off my Catherine.

"They're all? There is more that one?"

"There are 3!" Grissom said with a huge smile and put his arm around Sara. "They nearly died with the whole car thing but now the doctor said they should be healthy."

"Is that why everyone but Grissom was denied visitor rights to you at the hospital?" Catherine asked Sara.

Sara nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to tell you but we wanted to make sure they were fine."

"Well congrats!" Cath and Linds yelled.

"Do you know the sexes yet?" Linds asked.

"It's too early to tell, but you will be the first to know!" Sara smiled and said to Lindsey.

They got their breakfast and continued their conversations.

"So lets crack this one. Where do you guys live?" Catherine asked curious.

"Should we tell them?" Grissom looked at Sara and she nodded. "You can't tell anyone but we live in San Diego."

"SWEET! Can I come stay with you for a while Aunt Sara?" Lindsey got excited because she was 15 and what girl wouldn't love to spend a few weeks in California?

Sara smiled and laughed, "If it's alright with your mom and when we work you can come help in the lab. Our teammates would love it."

"Can I please mom?"

"You guys have a job already?" Cath asked.

"Yeah, SDPD crime lab. Practically the whole team is made of couples." Grissom said.

"Mom PLEASE!"  
"Yeah that's fine, but behave."

**Okay I didn't have time to completely post all of this chapter but I will just write more and make it another chapter if you guys like the story? REVIEWS please otherwise I'm not sure if I will keep writing it. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

After breakfast they all drove to Catherine's house so Lindsey could pack. The doorbell rang and Catherine answered it to Warrick.

"Hey babe" he said kissing her on her cheek.

"Hey. Come on in." Catherine said and let him in.

He walked in and saw Grissom and Sara. "Gris! Sara! Your back!" he hollered

Sara got up and hugged him, "Not exactly. We are leaving when Lindsey gets packed.

"Leaving? Where?" Warrick asked.

"Home. Lindsey wanted to come stay with us for a while so we are going to bring her back before her birthday and school." Grissom said.

"Hey why don't we invite Nick over so you can tell them both the news and you can leave tomorrow." Catherine suggested pulling out her phone, "Hey Nick come over Sara and Grissom are here," she said and hung up.

They sat there and talked and Sara lies down on the couch resting her head on Grissom's lap and fell asleep. Nick finally got there and Sara was out cold. Lindsey went out with friends to say goodbye and so the adults could talk.

"So Grissom how is she?" Warrick asked about Sara.

"She's doing better. It's been a rough few months and we can't get rid of these nightmares she has been having but we are great." Grissom smiled.

"When does she get her cast off?" Nick asked.

"Monday," Grissom said while brushing some hair out of her face as she stirred.

Sara woke up after Grissom brushed her hair out of her face, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You're just so cute when you sleep," Grissom said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, where's my loving?" Nick said after Sara kissed Grissom back.

"Nick! You're here!" Sara said and got up and hugged him.

"So what's this you had to tell us?" Warrick asked

"We got married on June 18," Grissom began.

"Woohoo Congrats!" Nick and Warrick yelled.

"Can I tell them the next?" Cath asked excited and Sara nodded, "They are expecting!"

"That's great! Do you know the sex?" Warrick asked.

"No we don't know any of the sexes yet, it's too early to tell" Sara said.

"Wait. There is more than one?" Nick asked

"Well Nicky, usually plural words mean more than one," Nick shook his head from Grissom's normal teasing, "There are 3 Nick."

"What?! Holy shit!! You didn't use any pills?" Nick shouted shocked.

"No. No fertility and not even those little blue pills you think I need," Grissom smiled.

"Damn! He isn't _that_ good Sara, is he?" Nick asked in denial.

"Not that my sex life is any of your business but best sex I've ever had. Even better than you Nick," Sara laughed.

Grissom got a look of jealousy that only Sara saw, so she squeezed his hand and gave him the 'we'll talk later' look.

"When were you two together?" Cath asked.

"First year I came to Vegas, that was way obvious," Sara said.

"Yeah! Jeez! I mean Sara constantly flirting with me and me "Getting mad"" Nick said doing the air quotes.

"It wasn't anything too serious and since then it has been a brother/sister relationship," Sara said.

"Hey. When are you two coming back to the lab?" Nick asked.

"We aren't," Grissom said.

"What?! You're joking right?" Warrick yelled.

"No. Where we work they are very understanding and couples can work together. Also it is a great child environment so it won't be a problem when our three come along." Sara explained

They sat and talked for a couple of hours more and Sara fell asleep on Grissom's lap again. At 11 Grissom stood up carful not to wake Sara, "Well we should get home."

Warrick stood up, "Here I can carry her to the car."

"No I am perfectly capable of carrying my wife to the car." Grissom said.

"Come on Gris. One of us can. We have younger backs." Nick insisted.

"You two, I may be older than you but I am just as strong." Grissom said a bit irritated.

"Seriously Gris. I can do it." Warrick said.

Grissom was about to yell when Lindsey walked in, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Linds. Sara and I are going to the house. Do you want to come spend the night and we can leave after breakfast or do you want to spend the night here and we can pick you up before we leave?" Grissom asked.

"I'll spend the night with you two." Lindsey said.

"Okay get your bags and say good bye to your mom and we will go. Nick, Warrick, go help Lindsey with her bags. I mean you _do_ have younger backs," Grissom said and then gently picked up Sara and took her to the car. Lindsey said good bye to everyone and they left. Sara woke up on the ride home but the ride was silent. They got to the house and Lindsey crashed in the bedroom and Grissom and Sara stayed up for their talk.

**Okay sorry this took so long. I have been busy. With Soccer. Hope you liked it. Yeah I didn't want to go any further with this chapter or it would like never end!! Haha reviews would be wonderful.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters in it**

**A/N: sorry I have been so busy lately with soccer there is NO time at all I will try to update as much as I can but there will be some timely gaps in between some of these and I apologize in advance please stick with this story! Thanks for all the reviews also there is some foul language starting now**

Grissom looked at Sara angrily, "You and Nick?"

"Yeah what's the problem?" Sara asked confused.

"You were in love with me and fucking him!" Grissom hollered.

"I was in love with you yes and you wouldn't return it! You told me to get a life! You are a selfish, ignorant person! Are you blind?" she said and chucked a flashlight from her kit at him and it nailed him in the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Grissom yelled.

Sara giggled having a flashback, "I'm sorry. This reminds me of our last fight."

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

_It had been an awkward few days with the whole Lady Heather case and Grissom and Sara finally got off shift and went home. They got into the living room and Sara was the first to speak. "How long have you had a thing with Lady Heather?"_

"_Thing? I don't know what you are talking about. We are just friends." Grissom said innocently._

"_Just friends my ass!" Sara said grabbing the black light from her kit and throwing it at him and hitting him in the chest._

"_You think I am cheating on you Sara?" Grissom asked dodging the luminal container._

"_I don't know what you are doing but obviously Lady Heather is more interesting and your type than me!" she said throwing a flashlight which hit his head._

_Grissom slowly approached her and gently pinned her against the wall, careful not to frighten her, and whispered, "We are just friends. I am in LOVE with you Sara and NOBODY can change that. My heart is yours."_

"_Really?" She said a little more calm than before and slightly leaning towards him._

"_Really," he said leaning forward, closing the gap between them and passionately kissing her. Then he picked her up and carried her to their room._

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

"Well there sadly will be no make up sex," Gil said grinning at Sara.

Sara tilted her head, "Forgive me?"

"Already done. I can't stay mad at you," he said and kissed her.

They went to bed and Grissom protectively held Sara with one had gently rested on her stomach.

**Okayy. What do you think? Reviews are very helpful for me and if you want to see something let me know! I will try to post another chapter as soon as I can!! Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you stick with it til I am done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters. **

The next morning they left for San Diego. They were in the Denali and Grissom had his hand rested on Sara's thigh and she had her hand rested on his. Lindsey was in the middle row of seats. "Aunt Sara. How long have you and Uncle Grissom been together?" Lindsey finally asked.

"Officially. . . nearly two and a half years. Can I ask you a question?" Sara said

"Sure" Lindsey shrugged her shoulders.

"How long have Catherine and Warrick been together?" Sara asked with a smirk when she saw Lindsey and Grissom's jaw drop.

"How did you know?" Grissom and Lindsey asked in awe.

"You didn't notice Gil? Well I am a CSI Linds and I am a pro at hiding relationships. Are you going to answer me?" Sara laughed patting Grissom on the shoulder.

"Well they have always had a thing but it became official about 6 months after Warrick's divorce." Lindsey said thinking back. "He was the one who really opened my eyes and turned me around after all my attitude and rebel with my mom."

"Yeah. Warrick is a great guy. He would or will be a wonderful father," Sara said then looked at Grissom and ran her hand through his curls. Thinking about how great of a father Gil will be.

They stopped a few times on the way up because Sara had to pee and they needed to stretch their legs. When they got to the house Lindsey's jaw dropped. "Wow. . . it's beautiful!" she said and jumped out to help unload since Sara only had one arm.

After they got everything out of the Denali they gave Lindsey a tour of the house and showed her the room she would be staying in.

"Wow the view is amazing!" Lindsey shrieked.

"It's the second best, next to ours obviously. We have the balcony just off the water." Sara said glad Lindsey liked it.

"Well we will let you get unpacked and in a couple of hours we will go out and show you around." Grissom said smiling then wrapped his arm around Sara's waist and led her out of Lindsey's room and onto their balcony. "How are you doing honey?" he said looking into Sara's eyes.

She broke their gaze and looked off into the water. "How are we going to handle three Gil? I don't think we can do it… Not here in San Diego… not alone."

Grissom nods knowing what she was thinking, "Do you want to move back to Las Vegas and this can be our vacation beach house?"

Her eyes were still frozen on the horizon. "No. Not yet. I'm not ready."

Grissom gently placed his hand on her cheek, careful of the cuts remaining on her face. "Okay. I think it will help to have Lindsey her for a while. Remember Sara, you can talk to be about ANYTHING." He said and she brought her gaze to his bright blue eyes and he kissed her gently and caring.

**A/N: okay yeah that was pretty short but I just wrote it quick and stuff so I could get another chapter up before I get REALLY busy. Reviews would be wonderful. What do you like? What do you hate? What do you want to see? Let me know!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG I am SOOOO SORRY I have been so busy with soccer and school and so much more!! For that I will make this a long update. If you have any ideas let me know cuz im I little stuck!! Reviews would be great!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI ******

Hank came running up to Sara when she came into the back yard a hour after they got home. "Hey Hank! Did you miss me?" She knelt down and scratched with her good arm. Hank licked her face and she laughed. "You're such a sweetheart! I love you."

Grissom walk out when she said that. "Are you cheating on me? With my dog?"

Sara looked up and smiled "what if I am?"

"then I would have to get you!" Grissom said with a 'hurt' look on his face.

"You can't catch me!" she said while slowly getting up and taking slow steps back away from Grissom.

"Oh so you admit you are cheating on me with Hank!" he said and started running toward her.

Sara turned around and started to run off the best she could with her cast. "you will never catch me old man!!"

"OLD!! Oh now you are in for it!" Grissom yelled speeding up and catching her. He picked her up and they were now on the beach and he started walking them over to the water.

"you would not do that Gilbert Grissom!" Sara squealed as he stepped into the water and slowly starts lowering her.

"Well that is a waterproof cast and its coming off Monday, so yeah I would." He said and dropped her in the water gently so it wouldn't hurt her arm.

She came up and was drenched. "You asshole!!" Sara said pissed off.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders, "You cheated on me and called me. . ." he didn't finish because there was a tug on his ankle and in shock he got pulled under water. When he came up he shook his head. "I deserved that."

"Hell yeah you did." Sara said giggling.

Grissom kissed her and picked her up and carried her back to the house. "I love you Sara."

"I love you too" Sara said her eyes now sparkling.

They got dried off and changed and took Lindsey out to show her around.

Monday came and Sara got her cast off. They gave her a brace for her wrist which she could do anything with. When she got out of the doctor she ran to Grissom and gave him a big hug. "Ah. This is what I missed the most, having two arms around you." She let out a sigh of relief still holding him close.

"I missed it too, but there are a few more things I missed." Grissom said with a smirk.

Sara hit him in the chest and started walking towards Lindsey. "Perve…Ready Linds?"

"Yeah! So my mom just text me and the guys are already making bets on the babies" Linds said laughing.

"Well you should get in on those! You have sources! What are they betting on?" Sara smiled.

"Weights. Lengths. Sexes. Type of names. Date and time." Linds listed of a few.

"I'll let you know the sexes but right now Gil has a feeling its three girls. Names we haven't discussed yet. Date should be early November since they are likely to be premature." Sara gave Lindsey some information, and they went home. When they got there Lindsey went to hang out with one of their co-workers sons. After she left Grissom and Sara were alone. Gil swept her off her feet and started carrying her to their room.

Sara giggled "Gil! What are you doing?"

He covered her mouth with his and kissed her. "oh I think you know."

Sara smiled and kissed him again "well you are in charge!"

Gil and Sara were laying in bed. Gil kissed Sara on the cheek and rubbed her arm gently "Let's make a name list"

"Okay" She agreed pulling out a pen and paper from the night stand. "I like Kyleigh."

"it's beautiful. Didn't we also like the names Kiyah and Kennedy too?"

Sara nodded her head and wrote them down. In the end they had come up with a short list that they could always add to. They had Kyleigh Lindsay, Kiyah Elizabeth, and Kennedy Catherine for girls and Derek Xaiver, Peyton Warrick, and Rayner Nicholas.

The next day they took Lindsey to Disneyland to ride every single rollercoaster with Grissom. Sara observed and took many pictures because she got sick to easily with her pregnancy and wasn't suppose to ride many of the rides anyway.

A/N: okay what did you think?? Any ideas?? Oh and if you like a certain name or think of a name they would probably name their kids let me know I just set a few. Also does anyone know what episode is the one where Grissom is in an interrogation and talks about (Sara) someone young coming along and she is actually listening? Thanks R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI sadly otherwise Sara wouldn't have left. Grissom wouldn't be leaving. And Warrick wouldn't be dead.**

**A/N: okay this chapter isn't that good but at the end in italic is a poem that Sara wrote about Grissom. (I really wrote it) I know it's not up to the intellect they would use but yeah. Review!!**

It had been two weeks and Lindsey loved it out with Sara and Gil. She was also now dating Gil and Sara's coworker's son, Sam. Sara's baby bump was dramatically showing now and they were close to finding out the sexes. That day Gil and Sara went to work and Lindsey went on a date with Sam. Gil was working a case and had no other chance but to call Teri Miller in.

"So you up for another dinner after shift before I leave? Or I can stay another night." She asked with lust in her voice while studying bones.

"well actually I have a date with my wife." Gil said avoiding her look.

"Can't you reschedule with her?" she asked hopefully.

"No we are picking out nursery stuff. She is due in February." He said smiling.

"oh so your telling me some whore got you trapped into marriage by getting knocked up?" she said right when Sara walked in to join them.

Sara walks up to Teri and puts out her hand, "Hi you must be Teri Miller, I am Sara Sidle, the whore who trapped Gil into a marriage by getting knocked up"

Teri shook her hand and got extremely red. They worked the case and Teri avoided Sara's glance at all costs and flirted with Grissom as much as possible. Sara was getting frustrated with Grissom letting Teri flirt with him and was extremely stressed over the case because after they identified the body as a 34 year old female and found her family once they got to the house Sara found three little girls who had been repeatedly abused by the father, who had killed their mom in rage.

When Sara got to the lab she was walking down the hallway when she suddenly became dizzy. She stopped and put her hand against the wall to brace herself. She continued walking but stayed close to the wall for support. She walked by Grissom's office not even bothering to stop by because she was too mad at him.

Gil glanced up from his paperwork and saw Sara walk by. He got up and followed her so he could talk, "Sara!" he hollered.

_Great._ Sara thought and kept walking.

"Sara!" Grissom repeated and then jogged to catch up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sara turned around shaking his hand off of her and glared at him, "What?"

Gil noticed her imbalance and grabber her waist, "Are you okay?"

Sara pushed his hands off of her waist and stepped back, "I'm fine."

Grissom was about to say something when he noticed she started swaying and was slipping into unconsciousness. He stepped forward and caught her. Once she passed out he picked her up calmly and carried her to the Denali. The doctor warned him that if Sara went through too much stress and frustration she would most likely pass out. Once he got home he carried Sara inside and laid her on their bed and gently rubbed a cool washcloth on her face and arms. About an hour later Sara came to. She opened her eyes confuse, "Where am I and how did I get her?"

"Honey, you passed out at the lab so I carried you to the car and brought you home. You've been out for an hour." Gil said in a light voice.

"Gil, you can't keep carrying me. I was heavy enough before and now growing three kids inside me, I am way too heavy." Sara said lecturing him.

"Sara you know I would absolutely any thing for you, no matter the cost."

After he said that all of Sara's frustration towards him was gone and she smiled, "I love you!"

Grissom smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too! Now shall we go nursery shopping?"

Sara nodded and Gil helped her out of bed and to the car.

_My heart beats faster, my throat gets tighter, I get butterflies every time I see you._

_There isn't a moment when you cease to amaze me with something new._

_Your eyes sparkle exquisitely when you smile._

_You make me laugh when all I want to do is cry a while._

_Like a knight in shining armor you save me from my fears._

_Every time I cry, you wipe away my tears._

_Every time I stumble, you catch me before I fall._

_You calm me when I get worked up about things too small._

_Chemistry has never been so perfect._

_All our patience was worth it._

_We are as close as can be, hearts beating as one._

_It sounds so natural when you say, I love you hun._

_When I'm not with you, it's just not the same._

_Distance between us creates hunger and pain._

_When we meet again, sparks fly._

_Long walks in the park, watching stars in that deep blue sky._

_My feelings for you are one of a kind._

_The love we share is what everyone dreams to find._

_Your strong arms hold me tight._

_Protecting me from any fight._

_Til death do us part._

_Our love is straight from the heart._


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my goodness!! I am so sorry I have been caught up with everything these days!!! I feel so bad!! Since I only had a half day of school ill update right now!!1 please review!!**

**I DON'T OWN CSI**

A couple of nights later Sara had the night off but Gil didn't so her and Lindsey watched a movie and talked about girl stuff and then went to bed. At 1 AM Lindsey quietly walks into Sara's room and walks to her bed to find her fast asleep. She gently shook sara "Aunt Sara."

Sara stirred and sat up. "whats wrong honey?"

" I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Lindsey said.

"Of course you can babe," sara said and scooted over so Linds could sleep on Gil's side of the bed. Lindsey slid under the covers and fell asleep as Sara held her protectively. At 3AM Sara began to scream in her sleep. "no don't take Gil!! No Natalie don't you put a finger on my girls! Gil please make her stop!!" Sara was crying in her sleep while Lindsey tried to shake her awake.

"Aunt Sara! Wake up!"

Sara finally woke up and started crying even harder.

Lindsey rubbed soothing circles on her back and held a trembling Sara, "Shh… it was just a bad dream."

Lindsey finally calmed Sara and immediately after Sara sprinted to the bathroom and got sick. When she got back she looked at Lindsey, "Sorry."

"Its fine. Do you repeatedly have dreams about Natalie?" Lindsey asked?

"Only if I sleep at 3, I have them the same time every night." Sara admitted.

Lindsey nodded, "same thing happened to me after being kidnapped. Try a glass of warm milk and before bed think of something that makes you happy or safe. It worked for me."

"thanks Linds. Well I don't think we need to go to that appointment in a few days. In my dream I had three beautiful girls with Gil's piercing blue eyes."

"Well good thing I'm the only one with the bet of 3 girls! I am going to make big bucks!" Linds grinned.

"You are the only one who thinks 3 girls?!" Sara asked astonished.

"Yeah everyone thinks there will be at least one boy to carry the Grissom name."

"Who says we are done having kids after the triplets?" Sara asked.

"They think after 3 at once you will have had enough. Are you going to have more?"

"I don't know. It depends. Gil wants a soccer team but I was thinking 5 or 7."

"Oh cool! Well we should get back to bed." Lindsey said and then lay down. Sara wrapped her arms around Lindsey as if she was her daughter and fell asleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara and Lindsey kept that whole night a secret. Gil was driving them al to the doctors to find out the sexes and then they were driving to Las Vegas to tell everyone and celebrate Lindsey's birthday. Sara and gil went into the exam room when the doctor called them and Lindsey sat in the waiting room.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, let's take a look at your babies." The doctor said wile starting up the ultra sound. "Well all three are growing fine and on track. They should be born very healthy. Would you like to find out the sexes?"

"Yes, but since Gil and I already have a strong feeling of what they are can you write it down and seal it in an envelope so its kept a secret until all our friends get together tonight?" Sara asked while smiling at Gil.

"Of course I can!" the doctor said and then excused herself to get an envelope. "there you are Mrs. Grissom. I will see you in a few months!"

Sara and Gil thanked the doctor and left. Lindsey ran up to them "So what are the sexes?!" she asked excited.

Sara laughed and showed her the envelope "we'll have to see at the get together tonight!"

"Seriously?!" Lindsey said a little disappointed.

"Seriously!" Sara said.

Gil shook his head, "You two have been watching Way too much Grey's Anatomy!!"

"Hey you like it too Uncle Grissom!"

"Yeah Gil! You always watch it with us!"

"Okay you caught me." Gil put his hands up in defeat, "It is a good and addicting show."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

When they got to Las Vegas everyone was waiting or them at Catherines, when they walked in everyone came and gave Sara and Gil a hug.

"Oh my goodness Sara you look wonderful!" Catherine squealed.

Sara got many compliments and of course everyone had to touch the tummy.

"So what are the sexes?" Greg asked anxious, hoping he'd win the bet.

"Well, Lindsey would you like to open the envelope and announce it to everyone?" Sara asked pulling out the envelope.

"Wait you guys don't know?" Nick asked.

"No, not for sure at least" Gil said grinning.

"Okay hand over the envelope so I can win some major cash!" Linds said getting excited. She took the envelope and dramatically opened it."Baby 1 is a girl."

"Damn that counts me out!" said Warrick who bet all boys.

"Baby 2 is a girl."

"There goes my cash!" Nick hollered, having bet on two boys and one girl.

"and baby 3 is…. a girl! Oh yeah! Hand over the cash!" Lindsey said excited.

"3 girls?! Oh you're in for hell!" Catherine shouted.

"Thanks for the support Cath," Gil said.

"Well I'm saying. Lindsey was a handful, I couldn't have done 3."

That's probably because she took after your stubborn ass!" Warrick said laughing.

"Well we are going to have to be okay with them if we are having as many as Gil wants!" sara laughed.

"How many do you want Gil?" Doc asked.

Grissom looked down and blushed, "a soccer team."

"wow Grissom wants a lot of kids, I never pictured that! You sound like Brad Pitt!" Nick said, "But hey I have no problem with you having 11. Feel free to populate the world with your guys' brains and looks!"

"Thanks Nick!" Sara hugged him and smiled.

After the exchange of money from bets they had cake for lindsey's party and then she opened presents.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

**Thanks for reading!! Sorry there are probably lots of typos and not capitalized things I typed really fast! Read and review!!! ******


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't own CSI. If I did Sara, Warrick, and Gil would still be on the show!!! R&R please more to come!!!

Lindsey had opened everyones gifts except Gil and Sara's but there were no gifts left. "Didn't you two buy Linds a gift?" Greg asked.

"Hey we took her to California and she made a boat load from the sexes of our kids. We need to get her a gift too?" Gil asked innocently.

Sara teasingly hit Gil on the arm and smiled, "Oh I must of left it in the car. Let me go grab it." She said and then struggled to get up with her big baby bump. "Gil would you help me up honey?"

Gil quickly helped her up and then handed her the car keys.

A few minutes later Sara walks in with nothing, "Gil I can't carry it in can you help me. Oh you too Nick please."

Everyone looks at each other curious as they hear grunts from the two men.

"Man you two, what did you get the girl?" Nick asked as they carried a big wrapped box in.

"Whoa you two!! How come I didn't see this when we loaded up?" Linds asked astonished.

"Cuz we had it delivered later," Gil said with a grin.

"Open it!" Sara said laughing

Lindsey tore off the wrapping paper and then lifted the lid off the box.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDSEY!!!" Sam yelled as he jumped out of the box.

"Oh my god! Sam!!" Lindsey squealed as she hugged him.

"Who is this?" Catherine asked.

"Oh sorry! I am Sam Karev, Lindsey's boyfriend" Sam said holding his hand out to shake Catherine's.

"Oh Sam! Nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you!" Catherine shook his hand.

"How long are you in Vegas Sam?" Linds asked sitting next to him.

"Hopefully until college…" Linds looked at him confused, "My mom and dad got a job teaching at UNLV so we moved here." Sam said with a smile.

"What?! Oh my god! Where do you live?" Linds shrieked.

Sam stands up and pulls her toward the door, "I'll show you" they walk outside and he turns her to the right. "Right there."

"oh my god you live next door!" Lindsey said happy and hugged him.

Everyone spent the rest of the night celebrating Lindsey's birthday and catching up with the Grissoms.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Sara and Gil were staying in Vegas for a month as vacation. A week after Lindsey's birthday Sara called Lindsey up. "Hey linds. I know your mom and Warrick work today and Sam is out of town. So do you want to come over here and help me decorate the nursery here, watch some movies, then spend the night?"

"Yeah. I'll call mom and then be there in 30 minutes" Linds said excited.

Lindsey and Sara were painting the nursery while Gil was trying to put the cribs together.

"So why are you making a nursery here?" Linds asked.

"Well we are going to come down here during my maternity leave so you all can meet the girls and we can announce the god parents" Sara said.

"And vacations. We have a lot of days off saved up" Gil said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own CSI, I wish I did. R&R hope you like It. Its short but if I get reviews I will post another chapter up soon!**

The next morning Ecklie was driving to the Grissom residence, _Okay come on Conrad, you can do this. You need those two back at the lab. Despite the fact that I hate Sara, she is one of the best CSIs I have seen, and Gil, well he is the best. Okay relax, _Ecklie thought as he pulled up to Gil and Sara's house. He gets to the door and was about to knock when he heard sara.

"Gil come on you know I want it. Don't tease me!!" Sara said begging.

"Okay fine dear, I'll give it to you,: Gil said in a surrendering tone.

Ecklie put his head against the door to listen, _what are they doing in there?!?_ he thought.

"OH Gil!" Sara moaned.

Ecklie's jaw dropped.

"Oh god I love you Gil!" Sara said pleased.

"I know you do. That's why we are going to have children together in November." Gil said.

Ecklie was very flushed as he knocked on the door. He needed to talk to them now because he had to go to work soon and wasn't sure when they were leaving because he only knew they were here when he overheard Catherine on the phone with Lindsey.

Gil went and answered it. His hair was dishelmed and he had a pair of boxers on, but nothing else. "Hello Conrad. What can I do for you?"

"Can I come in?" Ecklie asked looking at Gil, surprised that he was very toned in the arms and chest and had a 6 pack. 

"Sara, it's Ecklie. Are you alright with him coming in?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" She said from the counter.

Ecklie comes in, "I… uh… hope I didn't interrupt what I … uh…. Thinki did."

**Okay well that is all for now. What on Earth were Gil and Sara doing?!?!? R&R please and I will put up another chapter!!!**


End file.
